The Dark Days
by Thomas Lincoln
Summary: The Giant war is finished. However, Gaea is not completely dormant yet; neither is she unarmed. When she possesses the most powerful demigod of all, is there any chance left? Some bits of Percabeth. Disclaimer: All characters, locations and elements belong to Rick Riordan.Just the plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Sins of lust:**

It was the middle of the night. A certain black-haired demigod walked out of his cabin, to the lake. He walked to the lake and sat down, in deep thought,green eyes shining,for quite sometime. As he was getting up, he noticed a silhouette behind a tree. Straightening himself, he pretended to dust his jacket. The silhouette seemed to relax itself. Then suddenly without a warning, the demigod broke into a run

...

"Stop chasing me!"

-"I can't!I won't!"

He began moving towards her, deliberately slow, to scare her even more, to let her know of the impending doom, which now looked as inevitable as tomorrow. Her face concealed nothing of her, he could feel the fear beneath her gray eyes.

"What do you want from ME!"

-"What do _I _want from_ you? _Weren't _you_ spying on _me?_"

He slowed down even more, smiling at the fear instilled in her,emanating from everywhere.A cruel, demonic smile. It was long moment.

He uncapped his pen and it grew into a full-sized sword. It's glow fell on his face, making him look like a phantom. He walked towards her with a murderous expression. The girl started walking backwards, tripped and fell on her back.

"Stop! What are you doing?Why are you doing this?"

Silence prevailed between them,none taking eyes off the other.

"What's do you wan't from me?"

-"I need to get back my HUMANITY"

"I don't understand what's that got to do with ME!"

-"You don't understand?YOU make me are my cure.I NEED YOU!"

"I'm your cure?I make you human?"

-"Yes you do! I've always needed your essence, your aura. That's the only thing that frees me from Gaea!" He bellowed.

"Then take me."

She extended her hand,shakily; reluctant at first, then trustingly.

Then it happened.

He grabs the hand,hoisting her straight. She walks into his open arms. Making his grip firmer, he kissed her at the nape,her hot breath flowing through his , he pushed her away.

-"I can't do this."

"You can't._We_ can. Nothing we can't do if we're together."

-"I may hurt you. And I can't bear hurting the only person I care about." He began moving away.

"Shut up. I know you won't hurt me.I trust you."She began moving towards him. "You said you'd make me yours. Do it, I'm ready."

She lifted her head, gray eyes staring deep into green. His hands dropped the sword, grabbing her by the waist, his lips seared onto hers. She didn't notice when a tiny knife made its way up to her neck, piercing her nape. The girl opened her eyes in fright, noticing the other demigod move his lips to the wound. He slowly kissed the wound, the blood flowing onto his lips and into his mouth.

...

He couched down, placing her head on his lap, his other hand on her deathly-pale face.

-"I'm sorry for everything" He whispers.

"Why..."She stammers.

-"The blood of true love...the most powerful elixir. It can drive away any spirit possessing a host."

"But you're not..."

-"He wasn't, little girl. But I took my last chances with this boy here, considering he always accomplishes his , he was too loyal to let the world fall." His lips moved, but the voice was cold; like the speaker was half-asleep._Gaea._

Annabeth smiled at the boy kneeling over her."If true love needs sacrifice, so be it. As long as it's true..."

His expressions looked down into her grey eyes.

She was interrupted by his voice,"Nothing is happening to you. We'll make it to the end" He choked out the words.

"Let me have a last kiss, please. I want to remember my last moment of love" The girl speaks in a faint whisper.

He closed upon her lips with his own, her final breaths echoing through her eyes. He watched as an angel with purple wings with a scythe and teak-colored skin took her soul with him, to the Underworld.

Back in the living realm,on his bed in his cabin_,_ Percy Jackson, a demigod, awoke with a start.


	2. Sorry to all

Apologies to everyone.

Okay, to make it short, my studies were affected a bit and I had some low scores….this is my final school year, next year would be college. So huge thanks and sorry to all those who've read my story, and to those who follow it, those who marked it as a favorite, and especially for Alice, the first and only reviewer so far.

Wait for some days…Saturday 9 pm I shall post chapter 2 as well as a continuation of "From Nobody to Somebody" by Aix98. I'll be able to update about every 2 weeks. And reviews are always welcome. I've read the blood of olympus, it calls for some changes in prewritten chapters. Be a bit more patient.

Once again…..I apologize for the month and 3 week long gap. Hope it's not too late to apologize.

(PS There is a girl involved)


End file.
